


Of Fire Lords and Fire Ladies (So Sublime)

by Neva_Borne



Series: Zutara Drabble December [20]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fire Lady, Fire Lady Katara, Fire Lord Zuko, Fluff, Marriage, Post canon, Post-Canon, SuBLime, Wedding, ZK Drabble December, fire lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28232922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neva_Borne/pseuds/Neva_Borne
Summary: In which Zuko loves his wife, and his people adore her.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Zutara Drabble December [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035657
Kudos: 40
Collections: ZK Drabble December 2020





	Of Fire Lords and Fire Ladies (So Sublime)

The people of the Fire Nation loved him. He was a kind and fair ruler, setting right a century of injustice within his nation even as he repaired the political ties to the other nations. He was a man of the people, not afraid to walk the streets of Caldera City, or Ember Island, or any of the other villages that he visited whenever a new school or hospital was opened.

But if they loved him, they  _ worshipped  _ her. With her dark skin and bright eyes, she stood out amongst the pale-skinned people of the Fire Nation, even without trying. Her beauty was as renowned as her intellect and bending skill; the story of how quickly she had mastered her element had spread like wildfire the moment people began to suspect a royal engagement was to be announced. 

She had been by Zuko’s side since the end of the war, assisting in his efforts to rebuild their standing as an allied nation, to provide food and medicine to the villages who had suffered from the war just as Earth Kingdom towns had. She went with him on every visit, every political meeting. She waved at the villagers, always smiling and happy to see them, even responding to their requests for healing when they inevitably were asked.

Their wedding was an outrageous affair. Not only did the Fire Sages insist on the usual decorum and expense, but the Water Tribes contributed a huge amount of money and decorations, and one of their spiritual leaders even worked with the Fire Sages to create a unique ceremony that would combine traditions from both nations, symbolizing the connection that they were forging. Even the Earth Kingdom chipped in, providing entertainment and additional servants to help with the massive crowd.

And it  _ was  _ a massive crowd, too. Not only was the palace courtyard filled with nobles and political leaders, but also normal civilians from all three nations. The entire city of Caldera was shut down to allow them to celebrate. The feast extended into the city so they could partake. The Avatar spoke about how their relationship demonstrated balance and respect and how it was necessary for these values to be perpetuated if peace was to be maintained, and how Zuko and Katara had loved each other for a long time.

So Zuko didn’t mind that his people loved her more than him. In fact, any time a child ran up to them and embraced the Fire Lady, or he watched as the people looked at her in awe, as if she were an impossible goddess brought to them, it only brought a smile to his face. He watched his wife, the woman who had saved his life in more ways than one, and smiled, and when she inevitably turned her blue eyes to him, his heart clenched and he squeezed her hand, and she smiled too.


End file.
